


I don't want to sleep alone

by ninchee



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Laith, Langst, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninchee/pseuds/ninchee
Summary: Keith find lance gazing up at the stars and some talking happens. Honestly this is just to fill my need for langst





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone so please excuse the bad formatting!

Figuring everyone was already asleep Keith went down to the training deck to get in some late night training. On the way to the training deck Keith couldn't help but wonder what's been up with Lance lately, he seemed more distant and distracted than usual, and that saying a lot. 

It seems even Hunk and Pidge are starting to notice too because they always give him worried glances when someone calls his name during dinner and he's not paying attention, which happens quite frequently. 

Keith doesn't know whether to tell Allura and Shiro because it might hurt him if he gets distracted during battle, and as much as he doesn't want to admit it, Keith has grown fawn of the lanky boy. But on the other hand maybe Keith should tell Coran, it does seem like the two are rather close after all. 

Lost in thought Keith didn't seem to realize he made a wrong turn while going to the training deck. Looking up he wondered where he went to and almost decided to retrace his steps until he found something familiar, only to notice a light was on at the back of the hall. Curious Keith set out to discover what exactly that's light was coming from, who could be awake at this time anyway? 

Pushing the door open questly, as to not disturb the people in the room, Keith was surprised to notice it was an observatory kind of room that had access to the stars. He couldn't help but think maybe it was pidge that was awake and almost decided to turn around to leave the gremlin alone, but was stopped by a sudden...was that a sniffle? 

Keith looked around the room because whatever it was it seemed to be having a hard time controlling that sound. At first he wasn't able to see anything because even though the room was lit up, it was still rather dim. 

Hearing the sound again, but this time able to pinpoint its general direction, Keith noticed a bundle of blankets that seemed to be moving ever to slightly. Cautiously walking towards it, Keith could see the blue hue to the covers and instantly assumed it was the blue paladin. 

"Uh, lance?" Keith spoke softly to make sure he didn't accident frighten the obviously crying boy. 

Seeing the shoulders stiffen, Keith prepared himself for the obvious onslaught of challenges that wouldn't doubt come his way, except they didn't. 

"What do you want, mullet," lance said almost calmly, which was not what Keith was expecting. 

"Are you okay?" 

Lance gave a small chuckle but made no room to say yes or no but simply said

"Have you ever noticed how far we are from earth?" 

"Well of course," Keith exclaimed, "but that okay because we are here protecting Earth from the galra. 

Even before lance took off the blankets, you could already sense the tenseness in the air, as Lance gazed up at him. 

"Lance? Were you crying?" 

Lance quickly looked back towards the stars and mumbled a quick, "no." 

Keith didn't know what to do, it was obvious that Lance didn't want to talk to him, which was always obvious, Keith still believed that Lance hated him and they had a rivalry going on. 

"Well," Keith stepped in front of Lance, "since your obviously not crying, will you tell me why you've been in such a bad mood lately." It probably wasn't the best way to approach the situation, and anyone else probably would have handled it better than him, but did it really matter? He need answers and he wanted to make sure that the team stayed safe, and reluctantly mostly Lance. 

"It's nothing important really," lance seemed to try to shrink in on himself, which was pretty awkward since the boy was basically legs up to his neck. "I just, want to go home." 

Keith looked at lance surprised. Of course he knew that lance wanted to go home, hell most of them on this ship did too, but he was more surprised that Lance actually told him what was going on. 

"Lance, you know we have a duty to form Volt--" lance quickly cut him off by saying 

"I know that! I know that and that's why I shouldn't have told you I'm sorry. I've been trying to keep it to myself but it's been getting harder and harder. I just want to go home, but don't worry I won't force this on to anyone." 

"Lance, its fine we all want to go home and it's fine to be sad about missing your home. Just know that we are all here for you and you don't need to hide away. We wouldn't push away someone in need, especially not a friend." 

Lance held a glint in his eye and his usual sly smile. "You think I'm a friend?" 

"Of course I think your a friend! We are voltron and I know it's possible to find a replacement to fly blue. But it's not possible to find a replacement for YOU." 

Lance sighed a long drawn out sigh that he has probably been holding on to for a while. "Thank you, Keith, I've needed that for a lot longer than i would like to admit." 

Keith stood up and held out his hand to Lance. "Alright let's get to bed we have hard training tomorrow and now it's too late for me to train anyway." 

Not expecting Lance to grab his hand and yank him back done Keith stumbled. 

"Please, stay with me. I don't want to sleep alone." Lance said while avoiding eye contact. 

"Whenever you need me to be here, I'll be here for you." 

Lances skin gained a redness that spread all the way of to his ears. "Promise?" 

"Always"


End file.
